


About Damn Time!

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Helpless [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: Just read. You will not regret it. I assure you. It's a little short but it's completely worth it. Enjoy.





	About Damn Time!

It had been a year since the pair of them had started going out and Aaron was more nervous than he had been in a long time. Their was a simple reason for this: he was going to ask the biggest part of his universe (i.e, Alexander Hamilton) to marry him. He spent all of the previous night going over and over the plan he had had in his head for the past five months. No, he had to revise that. He hadn’t had the plan for months, he had just held onto the idea of marrying Alexander. Then again, maybe his love for the other man had gone back to when they were both young boys who were truly attached at the hip. The adults in their lives had joked that the two of them would fall in love and get married someday. It was completely obvious, even to a blind man, that Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr were a couple waiting to happen.

Well, Burr thought. The first half of that is coming true. Let’s see about the second.  
Quickly gathering everything he needed, he drove with Alexander to their favorite restaurant. He had just said it would be a date night; he hadn’t given any details whatsoever of his plans for later that night. He crossed his fingers in his suit jacket pocket once before inhaling deeply and, taking Alexander’s hand, walking into the restaurant.

Emily’s was a cozy little place that was frequented by all sorts of people—anyone from lawyers to strippers, from straight men with their supermodel girlfriends to men and women with partners that made them laugh so hard that milk squirted out of their noses. Both men had seen it happen countless times. There were also moments that weren’t so pleasant: people fighting, receiving bad news… the list went on and on. They didn’t like to think about it very much.

“Alex, Aaron!” Emily, the owner, smiled as she walked over with her girlfriend, Mellisa and hugged the two men tightly. The pair of them had known the two men for the better part of twenty years. They had all gone to the same elementary, middle and high schools. They frequently hung out together.  
“What up, Em, Mel!” Alexander was trying to sound gangster, and Aaron was so utterly embarrassed for him.   
“No. Just no,” he said, pretending to pull a disgusted face at Hamilton.  
“Oh, whatever!” Hamilton was not phased in the slightest.

Emily grinned and asked the question in the room with her trademark bluntness and forwardness.  
“So, you and Alex finally admitted you loooove each other?”  
Blushing, Aaron nodded mutely while Alexander mimed a swat at Emily.  
Melissa, always the quiet one, smiled contentedly. “Congrats!” she said fervently, her warm smile still in place.  
The couple nodded and were soon seated at their usual table. “Let’s eat!”

Dinner was progressing wonderfully. Aaron decided to take the plunge.  
“So, Alexander,” He started, his usual warm, loving, tender tone in place.  
“Yeah?” Alexander, who was taking some of his wine sounded like his usual loving self as well.  
“Will you marry me?”

Hamilton promptly choked on the sip of wine he had just taken and Burr patted his back until he was able to function normally again and there was no danger of his airways getting screwed up anymore.  
Alexander gave Burr a warm, kind look. “About time!” he said, a smile almost cracking his face.   
“About damn time!”


End file.
